


a ride to nowhere

by rikotan



Series: zombie apocalypse au [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bad Puns, M/M, Science Fiction, yamada is badass here, yuto is technically a mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a zombie apocalypse, and the sole existence of this AU was to crack a pun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a ride to nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to [saetastic](https://twitter.com/saetastic/status/600127245768859650) because you gave me this idea, this is for you!

“Are you sure this works?” Yamada was out on a look out, gun poised and ready to fire at any visible hostile. They have been walking for days, and the city stayed as dead as it was. Yuto was biting on his lips, crouched down as he tried to jump start the car. The wires flicked, and the engine constantly jerked, “Please tell me my occupation again, Yama-chan.” There was only silence, and Yuto prompted again, “My occupation, Yama-chan.” 

Yamada clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes in the direction of the forest, “A mechanic.” 

“I’m glad you remember!” He could almost see Yuto’s smirk, and how much he wants to squeeze the taller man’s cheeks together to bring that smirk off his lips. “Enough of that, are you about done?” Tension has been thick in the air. Both of them knew very well that they should never stay in one place for long. Even more so in the middle of a road, with Yuto trying to jump start an abandoned car. There were no movements, but even so, Yamada was wary about what hides behind the lush vegetation that had not been maintained for years. A low growl could be heard, and more joined in. “Shit!” Yamada swore, before he used his heel to nudge Yuto’s ass, a signal that they have company.

“How many are there?” Yuto had speed up, the growls coming nearer, attracted to the sound of the engine. Yamada squinted while turning around on the spot, “About ten.” 

“Can you hold them off?” 

“If you can start the car up in five, then yes.” He had loaded it, already aiming for the nearest zombie that was approaching. Even after five years, Yamada would never get used to how bad the natural process of decomposition smells. “Give me three,” Yuto simply replied. Yamada knows Yuto needed the pressure to work, and he grinned. “Come back safely, I’m never leaving you behind.” 

“Of course, Yuto.” 

The first gunshot was fired as Yamada ran towards the herd of undead. 

Yamada never knew that military training would be useful in this manner. The bullets of his revolver were emptied after five shots in five different zombie heads. That leaves him with five more incoming. “Knives. I bloody love my knives. Yuto better stop by a clinic to get me alcohol to sanitize them when we get to the next town.” Yamada muttered under his breath. Unbuttoning his vest, rows of knives were neatly placed on the fabric. Pulling out three in each hand, Yamada threw them effortlessly. They flew in different directions. 

Through an eye. 

Two straight through the middle of their foreheads. 

Another on the other eye. The last zombie had one in his right temple and one through his neck. 

“You should never start to throw those when they get so near, Yama-chan.” The voice had broke Yamada out of his fighting adrenaline. He was breathing heavily as he walked over to the finally unmoving dead corpses to retrieved his throwing knives. “I need to get alcohol. Cleaning alcohol.” 

The engine could be heard roaring in the background, and Yuto smiled at Yamada, “We’ll get them.” When Yamada was close enough, Yuto had pulled him into a hug, while Yamada had casually threw his bloodied knives onto the mat before he returned it. 

“You’re alive.” 

“Yes, Yuto. We are alive.” Yamada’s grip on Yuto got stronger, They were shivering. For someone that was military trained and part of an assassination organization, it was unsightly. But Yamada didn’t care  _(Yuto is now everything in the world to him. Or already was before this apocalypse started)_. “Pity we are covered in dirt, I miss your silver hair.” 

“Maybe we can find a shower on our next stop.” 

“A place to sleep would be nice too.” Yuto planted a chaste kiss on Yamada’s lips, before pulling away. He waved for Yamada to get in, and once they were buckled up, the engine roared once more. 

“Now, let’s take our new found Jeep for a ride to nowhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is solely written just to incorporate the idea of jump starting a car due to making very bad puns to hsj’s new album’s title _(which is JUMPing Car kbye)_


End file.
